


I heard

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Series of Vampire Aloha [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Safari pretty much doesn’t trust Aloha, Vampire!aloha, and calls him a monster, this happens a bit after truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Safari should have known there were other reasons for not trusting Aloha, after he found out the other’s secret





	I heard

Safari sat on his bed, looking downwards. He still couldn’t believe what he heard in his way home on the train. Aloha? A vampire? There’s no way that’s true, right? Safari thought to himself when he overheard the S4 leaders talking. Then again...when he pretended to be me, he felt too cold. Safari remembered that time, which made him suspicious of the other since that day.

Night soon came and Safari started having trouble sleeping. He doesn’t trust Aloha after the other took his place, not to mention after hearing the other was a vampire he couldn’t sleep knowing Aloha may be out there.

Hours passed by as the sun begin to rise, Safari didn’t get any sleep as his squidphone started blaring, telling him it's time to get out of bed. Cod he wished he had slept as he read the text sent by his best friend Backwards Cap about the meeting spot. Well it was time to get out of bed. Quickly getting dressed, Safari grabbed his weapon before heading out, catching the train in time.

As he waited for his teammates, Safari couldn’t help but to see two members of the S4. Mask and Aloha. He was surprised seeing the two by themselves, especially when he overheard what Aloha was. Wouldn’t he burn in the sunlight?

Speaking of Aloha, Safari noticed him with Mask. Didn’t they dislike each other? I thought Mask hated Aloha? Safari thought to himself, watching the two inklings from afar. He keep looking at the two before he felt a tap on his shoulder. “What are you doing, Safari?” Backwards Cap asked, as Safari looked away from the two. “Nothing really. Who are we battling against again?” Safari replied, looking back where he saw the two noticing they’re gone. “Did ya really forget? We’re battling against the S4!”

Safari really hated his life right now. The stage was Manta Maria, and he started to ink around the area. What made Backwards think this was a good idea?! Safari thought to himself, swimming on top of the wall to get to the upper area before jumping back down. He had forgotten how well Skull can shoot as Backwards Cap got hit by him.

“Well well~ Lookie whos here~” the familiar sweet voice rang in his ears, as he moved just in time before Aloha could splat him. “Wow~ You actually can dodge!” Aloha chuckled, as he quickly went behind him, “though you’re still not as fast~” Aloha added, not before he heard Safari’s last words.

“You monster.”

Of course he lost, what was there to expect? The S4 were stronger than them so of course Backwards Cap was going to lose against them. “We can try again after we train more!” He heard Backwards Cap excitedly say, as the group departed from each other, Safari deciding to head to Mako Mart. There were a few things he wanted to buy as he made it there, grabbing a shopping basket.  
  
Safari went down aisle after aisle, filling his basket with different goods. He wanted to make himself dinner tonight, and just as he was about to grab a can from the shelf, a familiar voice rang out.

“Thanks for letting me stay over last night Masky~” He heard a familiar voice say, as Safari tried hiding himself, seeing Aloha and Mask walk by, yet not noticing him. “Doooon’t call me thaat! You’re the one who waaanted to staaay over!” Safari heard Mask replied, noticing he was wearing a facial mask instead of his Gas Mask.

“Why did Army wanted more garlic again?” He heard Aloha ask Mask, who shrugged. “Doooon’t ask me. Thooough are yooou really okaay with garlic?” Safari heard Mask’s replied as he continued to eavesdrop on them. “I’m actually not. I can get really sick if I eat more than the one plate I had when Army made curry.”

“Hyuk?! Why didn’t you tell?” Mask replied, though rather lowly, Safari noted. ‘So they really know he’s a vampire?’ Safari thought, though hearing what Aloha said struck him.

“I just want to be normal Mask. It’s difficult knowing you’re different than everyone. Besides you did” Safari couldn’t overhear what Aloha said to Mask, as he saw the other lightly punched Aloha on the shoulder. “S-Shut up!” He heard Mask reply, seeing his face flush a bit, “cod you’re the worst sometimes!” Safari heard Aloha chuckled, “but you know I still-“

“Yes yes, I heard it too much from you!” Mask crossed his arms, though didn’t mind When Aloha leaned his head on his shoulder. “We should hurry and get back, huh~?”

Safari felt bad, especially when he knew Aloha heard what he called him. A monster. Maybe he should leave. Just as he got up from his hiding spot, Safari accidently knocked down some cans, catching both Mask’s and Aloha’s attention.

“Well well~ Look who it is Mask! It’s Safari!” Aloha smirked before Mask rolled his eyes, “Of coooourse we met hiiiim!”

“W-Wait! I wanted to apologize!” Safari blurted out, causing Mask and Aloha to look at each other, confused. “Hm~ What do you mean?” Aloha asked, wondering what Safari was babbling about. “When I called you a mon-“ Safari couldn’t finish his sentence as Aloha dragged both him and Mask away.

All three moved to a more secluded area of Mako Mart, before Aloha look at the groceries. “Now you can talk.” He said to Safari, just as he grabbed a bag of rice. “I um- I wanted to apologize to you A-Aloha. I didn’t mean to call you a monster.” This caught Mask’s attention as he never knew just as Aloha shrugged his shoulders. “Was pretty sure you didn’t mean it. By the way, how did you find out?” Aloha asked as Safari quickly looked away. “I overheard on the train.”

“Ah~! I told Army to keep his mouth shut” Aloha whined before Mask sighed. “Yooou know he dooooesn’t! You however!” Mask said, glaring at Safari, “better noooot say anything.”

“C’mon Masky~ Don't threaten him” Aloha frowned, before turning to Safari. “Heeeey~ Do you promise you’ll keep it a secret~?” Aloha asked, clasping his hands together making a puppy eyed face. Safari frowned, looking away before returning his gaze. He really has no choice, does he? “F-Fine I won’t! Though you don’t bite anyone, do you?” Safari asked, Aloha looking surprised. “Of course not! It’s rude to bite without permission!” Aloha replied putting one hand on his hip, “anyways Mask and I gotta go. We promised the others we’ll be done soon. Bye~” Aloha quickly waved before he and Mask left, leaving Safari behind in his thoughts. Of course Safari still didn’t trust Aloha completely, at least he could sleep tonight.

After paying for his groceries, Safari quickly returned home and made dinner. Soon after he finished dinner, Safari quickly washed up and got ready for bed, sleep already taking over. He soon got under his covers before his eyes slowly closed, falling into sweet dreams.


End file.
